


"MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER....."

by fhsa_archivist



Category: I-Spy Returns (1994)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alexander Scott gets a wonderful Valentine's Day present





	"MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER....."

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was inspired by the TV reunion movie - "I SPY RETURNS"  


* * *

Title: "Matchmaker, Matchmaker......"

Author: Jatona P Walker

Fandom: I Spy Returns

Rating/Status: NC-17, Complete

Archive: Defrinitely

Email: slash4me@earthlink.net

Series/Sequel: No

Disclaimers: The boys do not belong to me - mores the pity - but to each other

Summary: Alexander Scott gets a wonderful Valentine's Day present

Warning: A sappy story from an incurably romantic mind

 

“Matchmaker, Matchmaker.....”

By Jatona P Walker

 

Kelly Robinson guided the Jag into the driveway and turned off the engine. He checked his watch, it read: 3AM. Not wanting to enter the house just yet he reclined the passenger seat, closed his eyes, and reflected on the events that had brought him to this moment in time.

 

KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKS

 

February 10, 1994 - a suite in a major Los Angeles hotel

 

The first thing that greeted Kelly Robinson when he awoke was the sounds of voices and the smell of breakfast foods. He looked at the clock on the nearby night stand - 5AM!!?? //Damn him! Inviting some chick here at this time of morning! I’ll ground him for a year!! No! Better’n that I’ll send him back to training school!//

 

Crawling out of bed, he grabbed his robe, he put it on, flung open his bedroom door and stormed into the living room. “Ben! What the h......!!” His tirade ended in mid-sentence as he realized woman, not his son, was sitting at the breakfast table. She seemed strangely familiar. “Good morning”, he greeted her, politely. “May I help you?”

 

The tall; statuesque Black woman rose from her chair and extended her hand. “Please forgive the liberty, Mr. Robinson. I’m Mrs. Alexander Scott but you may call me Lillian. I’m also Nicole’s mother.”

 

He smiled and took her hand. “Of course. Nice to finally meet you. If I may be so bold, Scotty’s always had great taste.”

 

Lillian Scott blushed. “And he told me you are quite a charmer.”

 

Kelly bowed and kissed her hand. “Just the facts, ma’am”, he replied in his best Joe Friday impersonation.

 

“Okay. And it’s Lillian. I took the liberty of ordering breakfast.”

 

“Cool.” They sat down and Robinson poured himself coffee, black. “Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“I would like to talk to you about Ben, Nicole and Scotty.”

 

For a moment a stab of fear pricked his heart. “Is something wrong...??”, he began.

 

She held up her hand. “No. Nothing like that.”

 

He visibly relaxed. “Whew! Well, I don’t know about you but I’m starved. Let’s eat!”

 

KSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSKS

 

“Now, what’s on your mind?”, Kelly prompted as he finished the last of the eggs.

 

Lillian smiled to herself. Scotty was right, no nonsense when needed. “First, I would like your permission for Ben to accompany Nicole and I to London. I’m attending a Conference there and I know they’re owed a vacation for a job well done.. Am I correct?”

 

Robinson cleared his throat. “Well, uh, yeah. I suppose they do deserve it. I mean, they were pretty good...”

 

“Pretty good?”

 

“Well, yeah. Can’t let them get too cocky.”

 

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

 

“Yes. I’ll get them an expense account. How long?”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“All right. When do you leave?”

 

“Our flight leaves at 8PM, Friday the 13th. I made reservations for them just in case you said yes.”

 

Kelly nodded. “I have one question - why didn’t you just call and tell me this?”

 

“The need for privacy. You see after Scotty returned from Vienna we talked.”

 

Kelly swallowed hard. “Was that discussed or really talked?”

 

 

“Really talked. He told me a lot about you - your loyalty, courage, friendship and....” she paused. Her next word could shatter and great friendship.

 

“And?”, Kelly prompted.

 

“Your love.”

 

For several minutes silence reigned and Lillian Scott dared not breathe. “He told you that?”, Kelly finally whispered.

 

Lillian reached across the table and rested her hands on Robinson’s. “He didn’t have to go into details, Kelly. His eyes and voice spoke volumes.”

 

“And you’re okay with this?”

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

 

“Where do the kids fit in?”

 

As if on queue the door to the adjoining room opened. Ben Robinson and Nicole Scott entered the room. “Please don’t be angry, dad”, Ben pleaded. “After all the stories you told me about you two, then you had to come out here for that Conference...”

 

Robinson sighed in mock exasperation. “Which was a great excuse for you to see Nicole...”

 

Ben blushed. “Yeah, that to. Anyway, I contacted Nicole and she said her dad had been telling her stories, and.....”

 

“And I thought it’d be nice for two old friends to spend some uninterrupted time together”, Lillian finished. “Your move.”

 

Once again there was silence as Kelly fought to contain his excitement. How often in the past 25 years had he dreamed, fantasized, prayed for this opportunity. Then, when they finally did ‘get together’ again it was to see his son, Scotty’s daughter, through their first real mission.

 

Now, with the help of this incredible woman, and yes, the young people, his dream was about to become reality. Too moved for words Kelly merely smiled and nodded his acceptance.

 

“Good.” Lillian rose. “Let’s go, Nicole, we have a lot to do. See you both in three days.”

 

 

KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKS 

 

 

A soft chiming brought Robinson awake. Once more he checked his watch - 6AM, time to go inside and get ready. Securing the car and retrieving his luggage, he found the key and slipped inside. Out of habit he made certain the house was secure then got to work.

 

The first order of the day was breakfast: orange juice, coffee, bacon, eggs, toast and Apple Butter. As he was arranging the huge tray of food he heard the shower running in the upstairs master bedroom. “Perfect timing as always, Batman!”, he cajoled. Balancing the tray he made his way upstairs.

 

KSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

 

Alexander Scott sighed, heavily, as he stepped out of the shower and reached for a large bath towel. His fingers stopped inches from the object. He shook his head ruefully. “Your brains goin’, old man!”, he admonished himself, out loud. “There’s no one in the house but you therefore no need for modesty.” He sighed once more, feeling more than a little depressed. “I mean, here it is Valentine’s Day. Well, I can’t complain. What goes around comes around. Now goes everywhere and I stay at home.”

 

Still mumbling to himself he exited the bathroom and stopped and froze. “Kel?”, he whispered, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

 

Kelly smiled from where he reclined on the king-sized bed. He was completely naked. “Hi”, he whispered in return.

 

Scott fought desperately to still his racing heart. //Christ! He’s still gorgeous!//. “Hi.” He paused, trying to chose his words carefully. “Uh, I don’t mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m your Valentine’s Day present and you’re mine”, Kelly replied, his own heart racing.

 

“Say what?”

 

“You hear very well, Kemosobe. Now, since I’m Senior Agent....”

 

“Senior Agent? Who says.....”

 

“.....I get to unwrap my present first.” Not waiting for an answer, he rolled across the bed and pounced trapping his startled friend against the bathroom door.

 

For his part Scotty braced himself as strong arms enfolded him in a loving embrace. Blue eyes bore into his as if daring him to look away. “Kel?”, he groaned.

 

“Hush, my African Prince and let me pay you homage”, Kelly breathed in a convenient left ear.

 

“Kel?”, Scott insisted, fighting for control as deft hands removed his towel and threw it aside. “We need to talk”, he added.

 

The seriousness in that beloved voice was not lost on Robinson. “Scotty, do you want me to stop?”

 

Scott swallowed hard. “No, Kel. I just didn’t think you remembered. I mean, when I left.....”

 

“When you left I was angry, not for you leaving but for not telling me why. For twenty-five years I thought it was my fault. That...that you regretted what we’d shared.”

 

“So you let me go?”

 

“Yes. I love you that much.”

 

Scott looked deep into those blue eyes now filled with remembered pain. Robinson that not used the past tense ‘loved’. “Oh, Kel. First of all I thought you had regrets, so I thought it in the best interest for us both. Second, my wife and daughter.....”

 

“They know.”

 

“What!!??”

 

“Seems we’ve been bragging about our glory days. My son listened to me, your wife and daughter listened to you. They contacted each other and compared stories.”

 

“But I never.....”

 

“Didn’t have to. According to your wife your eyes and voice ‘spoke volumes’. They set this all up with her conference and mine as perfect covers. To tell the truth, I’m glad. I’ve missed you. Now, if I’m wrong tell me and I’ll go.”

 

Scotty smiled, a true one of happiness and joy. He returned the embrace, fitting their bodies together. “Oh, no you don’t! Tonto didn’t run out on the Lone Ranger.”

 

‘Tonto and the Lone Ranger....?”

 

“Hey, all those days riding the range together. All those nights under the stars.....”

 

“What!? Are you trying to say that....?”

 

“Could’ve happened. And don’t change the subject. I know how she found out.”

 

“Oh, yes. How?”

 

“She asked me if I missed it. You know what I said?”

 

“No, O Wise One. Enlighten me.”

 

“I said ‘No, just him’.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Didn’t know at the time she’d heard me.”

 

Kelly shook his head in mock despair. “Can’t trust you alone for a moment, can I? You just don’t know what to do with that mouth......”

 

Scott leered at this beloved man and wagged his eyes. “Oh, yes I do.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Still leering Scott sank slowly to his knees, trailing kisses and love bites as he went, until he came to Kelly’s groin. “Happy Valentine’s Day”, he breathed as he swallowed the impressive rock hard shaft whole.

 

Kelly spread his legs, and gripped his lover’s shoulders, not only for leverage but to give Scotty full access. He was fast approaching climax and this was not a one-sided affair.. . “Scotty? Bed?”, he croaked.

 

Scott gave one last suck of the engrossed shaft. “Too late”, he mumbled.

 

“Too late!”, Kelly screamed as organism ripped through him, shattering his very soul.

 

 

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKS

 

“Kel?”

 

Kelly Robinson slowly opened his eyes. He smiled and pulled the beloved face above his down to steal a kiss. “You’re still incredible, Happy Valentine’s Day, and I love you!”, he whispered, when the need for air forced them apart.

 

“Magic, baby, that’s all it is. Pure magic”, Scott replied, then leaned down for another kiss.

 

The End


End file.
